


Once More With (A Different) Feeling

by Emiline



Category: White Christmas (1954)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Marriage Proposal, Marriage of Convenience, Post-Canon, Post-Movie(s), Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiline/pseuds/Emiline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I’m not the marrying kind either,” she replied brightly. “That’s exactly why I think we ought to do it.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Do what?”</i>
</p>
<p> <i>“Get married, of course.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Once More With (A Different) Feeling

Phil, if I asked you again to marry me, would you say yes?”

“Judy, I told you, I’m-“ his voice cracked, and he cleared his throat, “I’m sort of not really the marrying kind. The idea of marrying makes me, well, it makes me all queasy inside.”

“Oh I know. I’m not the marrying kind either,” she replied brightly. “That’s exactly why I think we ought to do it.”

“Do what?”

“Get married, of course.”

“But-”

“Look, you like me don’t you?”

“Well yeah, but not like-”

“Yes, yes, not like that,” she waved her hand impatiently. “And I like you too. I’m not in love with you, mind you, but I like you. You’re an honest, decent, upright kind of guy. A girl could do worse.”

“Don’t you want a man to sweep you off your feet?”

“There’s no man who could do that,” she countered, with a grin. “Though I dare say the same could not be said for you.”

He gaped at her.

“It’s true isn’t it? I’ve been watching you carefully these past few days. I wanted to be sure before I said anything – well, anything definitive, that is. Will you at least consider it? I’d like to think we are friends, and many a marriage is built on something far less secure. And there’s Betty and Bob, and what could be more romantic in the eyes of the world than that we too, should marry? We could provide for each other, that way. We could have the stability and respectability of marriage, and the freedom to be who we are. It would be nice to make a home with someone who understands.”

“A marriage is no guarantee against gossip or discovery.”

“It’s not foolproof, no.” She paused, and gathered her thoughts. “I know it’s a lot, all at once. You needn’t give me an answer now, but please promise you’ll consider it. I think we have a wonderful opportunity to choose each other, if we wish, on our own terms and with perfect honesty – or at least, with a great deal more honesty than with which many people enter in marriage.”

“You may,” he admitted grudgingly, “have a point there.”

“So you’ll consider it?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

She stuck out her hand, and he shook it.

“Is there anyone for you, right now?” he asked hesitantly.

“Not for a while now,” she replied. “We’ve not been in one place long enough. And you? I thought at one time maybe you and…” she jerked her head in the direction of the rehearsal room.

“Ah. We were, a long time ago, though never exactly talked about it. But that’s in the past now. I don’t regret it,” he added quickly, seeing her look. “I’m not sorry for it. He just wasn’t the one.” 

“Telephone for you, Miss Haynes,” Emma bustled in. “And Mr. Wallace is looking for you, Mr. Davis. Says he’s got a new number he wants to run by you.”

“A new number? I thought we were going to rehearse – oh never mind. I’d better go see what this idea of his is.”

“Be there in a moment, Emma. Say Phil, you want to grab a sandwich with me when you’re through with Bob?”

“You bet!”


End file.
